clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails Zone: Vibrate That!
is a game based off the adventure of Tails6000 trying to find the Bottomless Coin Sack. Description Synopsis Tails6000 is notified from an alternate dimension that he is the "chosen one", picked to save the Shake Dimension form tyranny. An otherworldly creature, called the Kerfil, tells him about a peaceful, democratic nation that was suddenly overrun by an evil menace called the "Vibration Monarch". He captures the President and the legislature, as well as stealing the Bottomless Coin Sack, the nation's prized possesion "that fell from the sky". It's up to Tails to save the nation, the President, the legislature, the Kerfils, and get the coin sack! Only he can restore freedom to the Shake Dimension nation! Can he stop the Vibration Monarch and save democracy, or will he be doomed to shaking tyranny? Basic Level Synopsis Tails6000 must go through many worlds and must fight the bosses that gaurd their embelems to fight the Vibration Monarch. Tails will need all the help he can get he can use snowballs, Ditto, even picking up his enemies to use as weapons! At the end of each level, after Tails will be forced to run back to where he started, or else the Vibration Monarch will shake back time, forcing him to restart and lose his treasure! Moves *dash attack: Tails bends over and pecks his enemies at blazing fast speed. *throw: Tais throws the enemies at a wall horizontally, or an angle if preferred, using his slingshot. *ground pound: Tails will jump and slam his entire momentum into one centralized point, toppling any nearby enemy. If this move his performed at a high enough point, Tails can also break through weak stone blocks that would otherwise be inpenetrable. Contraptions Velocity Accelerator-anator: Climb in one of these and Tails will be rocketed out like Barkjon on a motorized skateboard! He is invincible to anything but walls and spiky enemies, liquid water, and thorns. Cannon: Blasts tails like red puffle, can be aimed at an angle if desired. Bonfire blocks: Tails must burn these items to get past them. Snowball block: Tails needs a snowball (three times his size) to go through these. Levels aboard the migrator: This is the tutorial level. Rockhopper also uses his shop to give tails maps, power-ups, and more! World I, Mount Maraca: This festive, Fiesta themed summit has Tails climbing tall peaks and treacherous hills, avoiding cacti and villains in stereotypical sombreros. This land includes "The Alamoe", "The Festive Chairlift", "Cha-Cha Cliff", and "Taco Peak". The final boss is a giant, living maraca who holds the first emblem. World 2, Dash District: This bustling metropolis finds Tails scaling cities, running through shops and railroad tracks, and doging enemies and vehicles alike. The second world contains the levels "Speed City", "Loco Locomotive", "Slip-n-slide", and runaway plane. The final boss here is a fast penguin in a tricked-out hot rod. World 3: Neon Land: This place is like a casino kind of home for a monarch like that vibration guy, Tails has to use his brain as the last level needs timing of shakes to get either a bouncy ball or a bomb, and to hope he can make it through a crazy train he is on thats moving, the boss of this wrld is a minion of the monarch in a flying clown head and he must use swinging bars to hit him World 4: Ivy jungle: second to ladt world, Tails has to nvigate jungle levels, as well as a boss thats a flower itself which can spin his pedals and blow winds at Tails the boss will utilize the dash attacka lot through the whole battle World 5: Icy Path: Tails has felt like home before but not like this, Tails wioll use his penguin instincts to go through the icy levels in the world, ss is a giant puffer fish with a chef hat, 2 arms and cooking tools, you must feed him bombs to hurt him, as he is larger than most of the enemies, it is what I like to call "the large-fry health inspection" 'Final Boss: Vibration Monarch:'this boss is a huge boss, but not so tough for Tails, he must doge his dash attack then hit him in the rear wuith his own, then shake the money out of him then he throws him into the wall, after a short while they teleport to a different dimension and he gains more power, after he finishes the battle, he returns unscathed holding the bottomless coinsack and has told the president he would use this as a reward, he accepted the offer and said that they might need him again, he heeded this warning has left the dimension. Trivia *This is based off Tails6000's ongoing quest to find the Bottomless Coin Sack. *This is a parody of "Wario Land's Shake It". Internal Links * Tails6000 * Bottomless Coin Sack Category:Games Category:Items